Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Crack of Doom
CUT TO- EXT. DOOR OF SAMMATH NAUR, MOUNT DOOM - DAY ANGLE ON: SAM is GASPING, his lungs EXPLODING as he RACES up the SLOPES of MOUNT DOOM searching for FRODO. ANGLE ON: SAM arriving at the STONE DOORWAY of SAMMATH NAUR . . . leading into the MOUNTAIN! SAM staggers into it! INT. THE CRACK OF DOOM TUNNEL - DAY ANGLE ON: SAM flinches against the FIERCE HEAT blasting down the TUNNEL. SAM (yelling) Frodo! SAM lurches forward ... towards an ORANGE GLOW deep in the HEART of the MOUNTAIN. Final Revision - October, 2003 134 INT. CRACK OF DOOM - DAY The HEAT is almost UNBEARABLE ... SAM sees FRODO in the DISTANCE ... FRODO I'm here, Sam. ANGLE ON: FRODO is standing on the EDGE of the CRACK OF DOOM . . . a deep LAVA FILLED CHASM, in the very heart of ancient SAURON'S FORGES, the greatest in Middle-earth. The RAGING ORANGE GLARE from the CHASM turns FRODO into a BLACK SILHOUETTE . . . standing TENSE and STILL. FRODO holds the RING in his HAND . . . he RAISES IT, holding it over the BUBBLING LAVA far below.- SAM (yelling) Destroy it - go on! Throw it in the fire! CLOSE ON: FRODO . . . a STRANGE EXPRESSION on his face . . . SAM (cont'd) What are you waiting for? Just let it go! ON THE SOUNDTRACK: The HUM of the RING grows louder and louder! FRODO PULLS the RING close to his body as he turns to SAM. FRODO looks at SAM, the RING has finally taken him. FRODO The Ring is mine. SAM SCREAMS as . . . ... FRODO PUTS THE RING ON! He VANISHES! SAM No! : CUT TO: Final Revision - October, 2003 135. EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY With a storm of wings, the NAZGUL wheel around and hurtle towards MOUNT DOOM! In the midst of the BATTLE - GANDALF ... realising FRODO has been seen . . . INTERCUT WITH: INT. CRACK OF DOOM - DAY CLOSE ON: SAM is SCREAMING for FRODO . . . ANGLE ON: FOOTPRINTS moving across the ASH COVERED CAVERN FLOOR! SUDDENLY! GOLLUM smashes a ROCK down on SAM'S HEAD, knocking him to the GROUND! GOLLUM LEAPS on to the INVISIBLE FRODO! CLOSE ON: FRODO'S FOOTPRINTS . . . staggering about under GOLLUM'S WEIGHT! ANGLE ON: GOLLUM clawing FRANTICALLY, riding on the BACK of the INVISIBLE FRODO . . . INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY ARAGORN turns and is confronted by an ARMOURED TROLL, wielding an ENORMOUS MALLET . . . INTERCUT WITH: INT. CRACK OF DOOM GOLLUM suddenly LIFTS HIS HANDS to his face ... and BITES HARD! ANGLE ON: FRODO MATERIALIZES as he DROPS TO HIS KNEES, clutching his BLEEDING HAND . . . he SCREAMS. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 136, CONTINUED: The FIRES below roar in anger, RED LIGHT blazes, and all the cavern is filled with a great glare and heat. INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY ANGLE ON: LEGOLAS as ARAGORN falls to the GROUND . . . INTERCUT WITH: INT. CRACK OF DOOM - DAY CLOSE ON: GOLLUM triumphantly HOLDS the RING ALOFT . . . ECSTATIC! CLOSE ON: GOLLUM dancing GLEEFULLY . . . PERILOUSLY close to the EDGE OF THE CHASM! INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY ARAGORN turns to see HUGE TROLL FEET moving CLOSER ... LEGOLAS races toward him ... INT. CRACK OF DOOM GOLLUM still TRIUMPHANT . . . on the edge of the PRECIPICE ... The FIERY LAVA casting an EVIL LIGHT . . . He jumps about in DELIGHT . . . GOLLUM Precious! Precious! ANGLE ON: FRODO rises slowly . . . his EYES lock on GOLLUM . . . time seems to stand still as each regards the other ... CLOSE ON: the RING glinting in GOLLUM'S HAND . . . BEAUTIFUL ... POWERFUL ... EVIL . . . SUDDENLY! FRODO lunges at GOLLUM ... FRODO thuds into GOLLUM, lifting him off his feet . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 137. CONTINUED: ANGLE ON: FRODO and GOLLUM locked in STRUGGLE plummet over the EDGE OF THE CHASM. INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY THUD! The HUGE FOOT of the CAVE TROLL lands on ARAGORN'S chest. He STABS at. it ineffectually . . . ANGLE ON: GANDALF in despair ... INTERCUT WITH: INT. CRACK OF DOOM SAM watches in HORROR as FRODO and GOLLUM ... disappear into the CHASM! He staggers over . . . SLOW MOTION: GOLLUM falls into the CRACK OF DOOM . . . INSTANTLY engulfed in the CHURNING LAVA! ANGLE ON: SAM leans into the CRACK OF DOOM . . . ANGLE ON: FRODO clinging onto the ROCK FACE with his ONE GOOD HAND! The CAVERNS are SHAKING VIOLENTLY. SAM desperately reaches for him . . . FRODO is too far down. SAM Give me your hand. CLOSE ON: FRODO looks at SAM, his face impassive. SAM (cont'd) Take my hand! FRODO struggles to reach SAM . . . he.can't reach WITH HIS BLEEDING hand, and falls'back, still clinging valiantly to the ROCK with his good hand . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 138, CONTINUED: SAM (cont'd) No! ANGLE ON: FRODO looks at SAM imploringly . . . SAM (cont'd) Don't you let go! Don't let go. (desperate) Reach!!! ANGLE ON: FRODO reaches up once more and this time SAM GRASPS his hand TIGHTLY . CLOSE ON: The RING sits on the river of LAVA for a brief moment, then SINKS away . . . .